


Le prince grenouille

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on the frog prince, F/M, Not all versions of this story require a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: @pleasegivemethatpenback (on tumblr) had a write-a-thon a while ago and this was one of my stories.Prompt: Write about your favorite fairy tale au, make your tale as loose or as accurate to the original story as you like, be creative and write something fun.I chose 'The Frog Prince'





	Le prince grenouille

Dinner with your family was always anti climatic. One would think that having dinner with the king, queen, and two princesses would not be so lackluster. As usual your father only opened his mouth to talk about politics and his disgust for the lower class. Cringing became your natural response every time he brought it up. Wealth was all he cared about. When he first became king, he cared about everyone regardless of their class, but things changed once your mother got involved. Family dinners were often tuned out in favor of wondering how your life would turn out if you actually escaped so you could truly be happy.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!”, your mother, Alice, nearly screamed

“Yes?”

“I asked how you felt about your date tomorrow? Aren’t you excited?”, she smiled in triumph happy that this could possibly be the man that asks you for your hand in marriage

“Oui. I am very excited maman”, you mumbled

Control was something you desired from a very young age at the sudden realization that your father was the king, yet Alice ruled over all activities in the castle with an iron fist.

The first man you ever fell in love with was a marquis. He was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and the first man that cared about how you felt, but according to Alice, that position was not noble enough for your hand in marriage. If it was not beneficial to the royal family, she would not allow it. You never cared of his nobility because he made you feel like you were the only one that mattered. He and his family loved you, but when he vanished you never experienced pain quite like that before. He wanted to take you away from your home to keep you safe. Yet here you were, forced to court men you had no interest in.

“I don’t understand”, you said as you pushed open the door to the backyard, “Why does my own family not care about my happiness? What could be more important?”

A croak caught your attention as you sat next to the fountain with a sigh. The frog hopped closer to and you giggled. A couple weeks prior, the sam frog came to the fountain and listened to you rant about your life at home. You knew it was silly, but it was nice to get everything out before you went crazy. It always made you laugh when it croaked as if it actually understood what you were saying.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any solutions, would you?”

It croaked in response and you smiled.

“I’ll figure it out sooner or later”

You sat in silence listening to the sounds of mother nature until you were almost asleep. It was the one place you could find peace. 

When Lafayette left you, you often sat outside alone with your thoughts. You thought of all the things you would say to him if he ever showed his face again or if he found a wife whose family didn’t think he was beneath them. Your heart often ached for the man that would never be yours.

“(Y/N)!”, your mother screeched from her window, “Get inside right now”

With another sigh you pulled yourself off the ground and soon noticed the frog was still there, looking right at you.

“Same time tomorrow?”, you laughed

It croaked again and you smirked as you made your way to your room.

**********************

The staff spent most of afternoon rushing to make sure you were presentable for Prince Seabury. He picked you up and took you to the same restaurant your father took your mother when he courted her. Deep down you knew he was only doing this to please your parents. None of them actually cared what you actually liked.

He spent most of the night talking about himself, while your mind drifted off to your first date with Lafayette. He took you to a lake just as the sun was going down and he let you talk about things that mattered most to you. He smiled as you started to blush, believing you were just rambling because of your nerves. Lafayette never forgot how excited you were as you talked about what made you happy so he never stopped you. He knew the smile that spread across your face was something he wouldn't get tired of seeing.

“I can’t believe they’re allowed in this part of town”, Seabury scoffed as he looked out the window

A mother with two children stood across the street in tattered clothing. She stood with an infant in her arms and a small child huddled close to her. 

Seabury rolled his eyes.

“I’ll ask for them to be removed”

“You will do no such thing”, you sneered, “They don’t have much, so you think it’s alright to harass them for standing across the street? The nerve of you”

He glared at you as he reached across the table to squeeze your hand as hard as he could, “No wife of mine will ever speak to me that way”

“I guess you’ll have to find someone else to court then”, you grimaced 

The rest of dinner was silent. While he enjoyed his meal, you never touched yours. As soon as he got up to have the carriage brought out front, you grabbed your meal and bread and brought it to the family across the street. You smiled as you made your way back. Finally you would be home to rid yourself of this monster.

“That must have been some date”, Alice smiled as she sat on your bed, “He’s in the parlour talking to your father now”

“If I never saw him again, I think I would be alright with it”

“(Y/N)”, she scolded

“He’s evil. Aggressive”, you said as you rubbed your hand, “ He doesn’t care for anyone but himself. He’s nothing like--”

“Don’t you dare speak his name. He wasn’t good enough for you”

“You mean he wasn’t good enough for you”

Alice glared at you as her smile faded. She got off the bed and made her way towards you as you backed into the dresser.

“We have made so many sacrifices to get where we are today. All we want is for you and your sister to marry someone who can take care of you”

“And benefit the family”, you said as tears filled your eyes 

“Wipe the tears away. You know how this works”, she sneered

One of the members of the staff came in, saying the king needed to see the both of you in his parlour. When you entered, he and Seabury were grinning and shaking hands.

Seabury grinned at you and pulled you in for a hug, squeezing you far too tight for your liking, “It appears I have the opportunity to teach you how a wife should act”

You stiffened as you watched your father tell your mother the news as he poured himself a drink. Your heart dropped as you realized your family had decided your fate and wanted to give you away to someone like Seabury. As your family celebrated, you ran to the backyard and collapsed at the fountain, unshed tears finally making their way down your cheeks.

“I can’t believe they’re doing this to me. I should run off and never come back”

You heard a familiar croak and looked up as the frog made its way closer to your face.

“It’s you again”, you managed to smile, “Any more ideas grenouille petit?”

It croaked twice as you grew quiet, listening to the crickets and brushing leaves. The sky grew darker as thunder cracked and soon after it began to pour. You groaned and gathered up your dress to get back inside. The frog croaked again as it hopped next to your foot.

“You don’t like the rain? Why am I still talking to a frog?”, you groaned

It gave the same response as you scooped it up and brought it inside. You sat it on your bed before you started to change. Once you were ready, you climbed under the covers with the frog sitting on the pillow across from you.

“Bonne nuit grenouille”, you yawned

You groaned as sunlight passed the curtains. As you tried to sit up, you were anchored down by a pair of arms. You froze, unaware of who could be in your bed. They nuzzled their face into the crook of your neck and gave a sigh of content.

“I missed you mon amour”, a familiar voice sighed

You slowly turned to your side and came face to face with the man you never thought you would see again. Lafayette was asleep next to you, a soft smile on his face, with his hair pulled out of his usual ponytail. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned as if he was seeing you for the first time. He sat up, looking at his hands and feeling his arms and legs as if they weren’t actually there.

“You can see me?”

“I can see you Laf”, you squealed as you jumped into his arms, “Where have you been? Why are you in my bed?”

Tears were flowing down your cheeks as he squeezed you tight.

“You put me in your bed last night cherie”

He smiled as he ran his fingers through your hair, “You broke the curse”

“The curse? Who cursed you? Why did they curse you? What about your family?”, you asked quickly

“Slow down”, He sighed as he placed kisses all over your face, “The night that I came to get you, your mother met me at the door. She kept telling me that you needed someone better than me. I wasn’t good enough for you”

“You’re everything to me. I don’t care what she thinks”

“Oui, I know mon amour, but she did not care. She told me if I did not leave you alone she would see that I was punished. Of course I didn’t care. I figured I could come get you tomorrow, but when I woke up the next day, I was not myself”

You stiffened as he got to the end of his story. It was obvious your mother never cared about how you felt as long as she got what she wanted. You never expected her to take it out on Lafayette.

“I’m so sorry”, you said as you sat up, “I know maman is cruel, but I didn’t know she--”

“Do you still wish to be my wife?”, he asked hesitantly

“Oui. Of course. I never stopped loving you”

“And I never stopped loving you”, he grinned as he kissed your hand, then your lips. Together you contemplated a plan to get away from your evil mother to live a life that was truly your own.


End file.
